mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Utenti
Bene bene bene! Dopo che da quei 3-4 utenti che ne avevano scritta una, quasi tutti gli utenti della wiki hanno deciso di farne una personale, anch'io scrivo la mia lista utenti con le opinioni che ho sugli Utenti della wiki. I Boss 'Sonic98 (La Divinità)' Questo utente creò la wiki il 29 Febbraio 2012. In molti nella wiki lo definiscono appunto per questo come "la divinità che creò la wiki" o più semplicemente "il divino". Non lo si incontra molto spesso ultimamente e in poche occasioni ho avuto l'occasione di parlarci, nonostante ciò mi sembra molto simpatico. È molto bravo nel creare i template, probabilmente anche più di me (solo probabilmente?). In molti si lamentano di lui perché preferisce lavorare nel M.Castle piuttosto che qui, onestamente spero anch'io che torni a dare una mano, perché secondo me petrebbe essere un ottimo capo se partecipassi di più alla vita della sua wiki. Come me e LMT oltre alla serie di Mario sembra apprezzare anche la serie di Sonic. 'Ulquiorra adlani (Il Grande Ulq)' Ulq è uno degli utenti più importanti della wiki, ricopre il ruolo di Vice-Fondatore, infatti quando Sonic si assenta è lui che si occupa delle faccende più importati della baracca. È stato lui a spingermi a venire qui e a promuovermi Amministratore. È molto socievole e tende a fare amicizia facilmete. Però come tutti i comuni mortali ha dei difetti e ogni tanto si comporta come un "so tutto io". Di lui non c'è altro da dire... ah già! Alcuni lo temono per il fatto che per qualche oscuro motivo sa sempre tutto quello che accade nella wiki, anche mentre è assente. Ha una terribile guerra in corso con gli accenti e la parola "gli" che lui sostituisce con "li". 'Bootanuki (Il Boo)' Questo utente è il Co-Fondatore della Wiki, prima contribuiva molto, ma adesso fa soltanto dei "cameo" in cui commenta dei blog o fa delle modifiche. Di lui non c'è molto da dire, è uno degli utenti più normali della wiki. Come i Boo, anche questo utente appare e scompare senza che uno riesca a prenderlo. Dopo la fine delle vacanze estive 2013 ha iniziato ad apparire più spesso ed ogni tanto ha fatto un salto in chat. Dai pochi incontri con lui ho capito che è un tipo simpatico e che ha un canale YouTube su chi fa guide e walckthroug. 'Yoshi&Toad99 (Lo Yoshi)' Questo admin è abbastanza presente nella wiki, di lui non so molto. So che è bravo nel creare immagini molti dei loghi li ha fatti lui, è in oltre il fondatore del canale YouTube della wiki. Ultimamente abbiamo fatto amicizia, ho notato che ha una personalità molto simile alla mia. 'Yoshi02 (Lo Yoshi N° 2)' Quest'utente è l'admin più giovane della wiki, ultimamente non modifica spesso e ogni tanto è possibile trovarlo in chat. Come molti altri utenti (me compreso) ha la passione per i Pokémon e odia il fatto che alcuni Pokémon possano essere presi solo tramite evento. Di particolare di lui c'è il fatto che partecipò alla prima Chat del Sabato Sera insieme a me e Dodo quel 13 Aprile 2013. 'Shadow Mr.L (Il Metal Sonic)' Questo utente è uno degli amministratori più recenti della wiki. È molto attivo e sembra mettere al primo posto le modifiche nelle pagine, ha anche il compito di tenere aggiornata la Home. È abbastanza esperto ed è molto bravo nel modificare template. Ha una vera e propria fissazione con la serie di Sonic the Hedgehog nonostante possegga solo due giochi e sa abbastanza cose pure su qella serie, infatti spesso utilizza immagini di Metalsonic o Shadow come avataro o come immagine nella firma. Di lui non c'è molto altro da dire, spesso organizza sondaggi e a differenza di molti utenti non è socevole al 100% quando arriva un nuovo utente e tende a controllarlo in tutti i modi riuscendo a fare un identikit del nuovo arrivato. Nonostante ciò è quasi sempre disponibile a risolvere un problema ed è molto affidabile. Nutre un forte odio per i nomi congetturali e ha dimostrato che se trova una pagina scritta male la riscrive senza pensarci a lungo. Nota: Se non l'avessi ancora capito, caro il mio , io sono Shadow Mr.L, ma ho scritto la mia sezione in terza persona per renderla più simile alle altre. 'Mario fuoco (L'utente ritrovato)' Fire è stato uno dei fondatori di questa wiki, all'inizio ha contribuito alla nascita della wiki per poi sparire nel nulla e dopo quasi un anno è tornato. Dopo aver ripassato le basi delle modifiche ha deciso di continuare a migliorare la wiki creando una pagina al giorno, ultimamente sembra non avere più il tempo di fare ciò, probabilmente a causa della scuola. Molto ammirevole di lui è il fatto che non appena è tornato, alla richiesta di Ulq e Sonic di toglirsi le cariche che aveva (tra cui Burocrate), per vedere se era degno di possederle, lui abbia obbedito restando solo Mod. Chat. Si impegna molto a fondo per il bene della wiki e crea una pagina al giorno. È uno dei mie migliori amici nella wiki. A differenza di altri utenti, ha un comportamento gentile e ascolta ogni consiglio che gli viene offerto. Come predissi io (ed altri) è diventato Admin! Prossima tappa, come per me, BUROCRATE. Gli Utenti Normali 'I tre volti di MCL5114 (senza contare gli altri )' 'MCL5114 (Il Buono,...)' Questo è l'account originario di MCL nella SMIW. Con questo account MCL era riuscito a diventare Admin. Questo potrebbe essere definito il "volto buono" di MCL, infatti in questo acconut MCL era il Re del TOTAL INDIFFERENT e della negatività, ma ogni tanto riuscivi a coglierlo anche in un momento di allegria. Ricordo che la prima volta che lo incontrai in chat lui e ulq litigarono. La seconda volta che lo incontrai, Ulq non c'era e passammo tutto il tempo in MP a parlare di uno dei miei vecchi blog. Adora le .gif animate, si devono a lui molte delle .gif usate in chat. Molti degli utenti lo infastidivano sapendo che era un tipo irritabile (a detta sua il primo fra tutti era LMT). 'MasterGalaxy69/MasterMegaMaster301/Molti altri, troppi altri... (...Il Cattivo...)' Dopo che l'Impostore gli ha preso definitivamente l'account, MCL ha creato questo per restare su wikia come utente registrato. Questo potrebbe essere definito il "volto malvagio" di MCL, infatti da re del TOTAL INDIFFERENT si è trasformato nel re dei Ban, sia inflitti sia subiti. Dopo essere stato bannato in seguito a un insulto, ha creato la Secret Wiki con lo scopo di parlare con gli utenti nonostante il Ban. Come quando era MCL ha la passione per le .gif animate. Ora dopo essere stato privato anche del suo account:MasterGalaxy, è costretto a vagare tra le wiki assieme a NM (ora BF). 'Fulmineo/Impostore (...e l'Hacker)' Questo utente ha rubato l'account MCL5114, costringendo l'originale MCL a trasformarsi nel diabolico MG. In origine causò il terrore della wiki con il Blog: Impostore (cliccare per vedere i resti del blog cancellato). Ma restituì l'account al suo proprietario. Il mese dopo quando ormai sembrava sparito e alcuni si chiedevano che fine avesse fatto, riapparve e prese definitivamente l'account MCL5114. Dopo alcune brevi apparizioni per parlare con MG ha iniziato ad apparire più spesso anche nella Chat della SMIW. Attualmente è Bannato e sembra essere sparito nel nulla... 'Dodo3000 (Il Re dei Bari)' Questo utente aveva la triste fama del baro (colui che bara, per chi non conoscesse la parola "baro"), infatti spesso nelle pagine aggiungeva semplicemente categorie e le modificava a ripetizione, ora lavora in modo onesto e si preoccupa più di aiutare la wiki che ottenere medaglie. È un altro dei miei migliori amici nella wiki, si iscrisse subito dopo di me nella Mario Wiki Vecchia (inattiva) e poi passò in questa. È un tipo molto allegro e insieme a me ha fondato la Chat del Sabato Sera (per tutte le vacanze estive Chat della Domenica Sera e poi annullata definitivamente). Spera di diventare Amministratore. 'Mario ombra (Il secondo utente dalla scrittura incomprensibile)' Questo utente è molto conosciuto per scrivere in maniera incomprensibile (però non è al livello di Duefanta). Dire che è un tipo molto allegro è dire poco. È molto socievole e ama parlare con gli altri in chat. Come Dodo, spera di diventare amministratore e sembra si stia impegnando per imparare a modificare il codice sorgente come un esperto, noto con piacere che attualmente è già ad un buon livello. 'Goom-bot 2000 (Il Correttore)' Goom è l'unico utente che conosco nella vita reale, io e lui simao molto amici. Ha la caratteristica che spesso nelle pagine corregge solo gli errori di scrittura, nonostante ciò crea sempre pagine complete (Pesce Miope a parte) e si sta impegnando per creare tutte le pagine di M&L2. Purtroppo alcuni utenti si sono lamentati del fatto che ha inserito delle informazioni nella pagina di Mario Kart 8, senza controllare da dove provenissero (Super Mario Fanon Wiki). Un'altra sua caratteristica che da fastidio ad ALCUNI UTENTI è il fatto che passi poco in chat, secondo me non è il caso di lamentarsi tanto. 'Hidan98 (Il Rozzo)' Hidan è il cugino di Ulq, ha alcune caratteristiche in comeune con Ulq e altre che invece sono all'opposto, ad esempio come caratteristica in comune ha che spesso si comporta in modo socievole con i nuovi utenti, di opposto ha invece, la caratteristica che quando vuole, insulta o prende in giro senza pensarci due volte. 'Rochy98 (Il Burlone)' Rochy è un grande amico di Ulq nella vita reale, di lui si dice che sia un gran burlone. È sicuramente un grande amico di Ulq, da quel che ricordo non c'è stato un solo sondaggio in cui non lo abbia votato. 'GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai 1000 Avatar)' Questo utente compare ogni tanto (più spesso di molti altri), e passa prevalentemente il tempo in chat. È noto per il fatto che cambi avatar in continuazione, infatti nemmeno io ricordo quanti avatar gli ho visto usare (Kururu, Ossonella, Dunasperce, Oshawott... X_X SONO TROPPI!). È anche uno dei migliori amici che ho nella wiki. Quando vuole sa creare delle pagine che sembrano capolavori, come la pagina del Conte Cenere oppure le pagine delle aree di SM64/DS. Nonostante non sia interessato a diventare admin, in seguito al suo impegno nel creare le pagine delle aree di SM64 è stato promosso Rollback. 'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (Il super fan della serie M&L)' Questo utente è uno dei più recenti apparsi fin ora nella wiki. È un super fan della serie M&L e probabilmente il suo gioco preferito è Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo. Si è molto impegnato nella M&LW ma ultimamente è sparito. 'Mariuigi (Il Fumettista)' Questo utente è un fumettista che nella wiki ha riscosso molto successo, ha una vera fissazione per Wart e Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Purtroppo ha un difetto che fa irritare alcuni utenti (me compreso): spesso e volentieri italianizza nomi di personaggi apparsi in giochi mai arrivati in Italia (es. Paper Mario, Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars) e a volte inventa nomi o informazioni. La cosa più irritante però è che si giustifica dicendo che tutto ciò che ha scritto lo ha annunciato la nintendo (ovviamente nessuno gli crede, perchè se la nintendo lo ha annunciato, come mai sta scritto solo dove l'ha messo lui e non da altre parti?). Riuscirà mai a capire che vanno messe solo informazioni ufficiali? Lo scoprirete nello speciale "Mariuigi e i giochi non europei!". Ultimamente sta inserendo più informazioni ufficiali e meno inventate, in più mi ha fatto un disegno troppo bello :D. 'SuperMarioThree (L'Infiltrato del Castle)' Non so molto di questo utente. Ricordo però che la prima frase che sentii quando venni qui fu "Attento a SuperMarioThree". L'ho visto poche volte in Chat, e non ha parlato molto. Onestamente non mi sembra un utente tanto malvagio. Nei suoi commenti spesso corregge errori stupidi fatti da alcuni utenti guardare i commenti della pagina di Geno. So però che è un Uploader del Castle e che lavora molto in quella wiki. 'Blaster8013 (3° in errori grammaticali)' Questo utente conosce LMT nella vita reale, sembra che abbia creato WikiDestroier X usando il computer di LMT, diventndo la celebrità di WR. Dopo Duefanta e MO è uno degli utenti più esperti in Sgrammatica d'Italia. Spesso collabora con LMT e arriva a fare anche da Messaggero per il suo capo amico. 'Attilia amata2 (La Superchicca)' È una delle poche utenti femmina presenti in questa wiki. Non appare molto spesso, ma è socievole e fa amicizia velocemente. È una grande amica di MG e Mariuigi, probabilmente è anche l'unica a tirare fuori il lato più buono di MG. Ha una vera e propria fissazione per le Superchicche e a giudicare dai suoi avatar tra i personaggi le piace quella antagonista delle superchicche... ricca... non ricordo come si chiamava... è dalle elementari che non v... Ehm... ehm... ehm... ehm... ehm... ehm... (si mette a fischiettare)... Guardate! LMT in mongolfiera! 'Giacomo berardi (Hidan V1.5)' Giacomo è un amico di Hidan nella vita reale, non si fa vedere molto spesso ma da quando il padre di Hidan gli ha sequestrato l'account, si è offerto di dargli il suo account, perciò ora Hidan utilizza il suo account, da ciò gli avvisi quando partecipa Hidan ad un concorso "Giacomo berardi non può votare questo utente per ovvi motivi". Attualmente sia il vero giacomo sia Hidan sono spariti nel nulla... 'Thunder-bolt 99 (L'esperto istantaneo)' Questo utente è uno dei più esperti (sembra), tanto da essere stato promosso Amministratore O_O, onestamente penso che non sia stata una grande idea, dato che è sempre assente ed ha modificato solo al suo arrivo. Oltre a me anche altri utenti sono rimasti infastiditi dalla sua "promozione precoce". 'Baby Luigi (Il nuovo arrivato)' QUesto utente si è fatto vedere solo per un mese ed è stato prevalentemente in chat ed ha creato solo la pagina Cannone Warp 'Super Toad (Il Toad formato Super)' Questo utente fu uno dei primi ad iscriversi nella SMIW, dopo un lungo periodo di assenza è tornato a farsi vedere e a contribuire. Dopo aver ri-imparato le basi sulle modifiche sta dando il massimo per migliorare la wiki. Sembra avere una fissazione per le puzze (ovviamente le usa per scherzare XD). 'Light Matter (Il Fan supremo e incontrastato di Yin, Ynag, Yo)' Questo utente era uno degli admin più recenti e insieme a me, Ulq, Fire e MO era uno degli utenti più attivi. Una sua caratteristica è che spesso si limita a creare abbozzi che fa completare ad altri infatti solo poche pagine sono sue al più dell'80% (apparte questa). È probabilmente l'utente più odiato da MG. È famoso per il suo blog Reporter dello scandalo!. Ha una vera e propria fissazione per la serie animata Yin, Yang, Yo! È stato bannato per infinito dopo essersi comportato in modo inadeguato in Chat, ora la domanda più grande è... CHE COSA ACCADRÀ AL SUO BLOG "REPORTER DELLO SCANDALO"?!?! I Mostri 'WikiReparad (Il Ragazzino rompiscatole)' Questo utente iniziò la sua avventura su wikia lamentandosi del fatto che non riusciva a modificare le pagine di Luigi e di Super Mario 64 DS, come non registrato. Dopo aver rotto le scatole a ripetizione riuscii a convincere Ulq a farlo Bannare, ma con l'aiuto di LMT si iscrisse e sempre LMt riuscì a convincere Ulq a togliergli il Ban. Con questo utente ho scoperto di avere un futuro come veggente o detective, infatti fin dal primo commento riuscii a farmi subito un'idea di chi fosse e soprattutto riuscii a capire da dove veniva e quanti anni aveva, e io stesso rimasi stupito dal fatto che le mie previsioni si rivelarono esatte al 100%, infatti WR veniva da Napoli (lo dissi anche a MCL in un MP), aveva 10-11 anni (ne parlai sempre con MCL in MP) e ha rotto le scatole senza impegnarsi sul serio al bene della wiki (il massimo del suo rompiscatolismo si abattettè su Ulq). Dopo essersi finto anche Wiki Destroyer X io gli feci uno scerzo inviandogli un messaggio nella pagina di discussione alterando la mia firma in modo da sembrare quella di WDX. In seguito LMT gli raccontò la storia di Slender-eye (un invenzione di Rochy) a cui WR sembra credere ancora. Dopo varie denunce WR è stato bannato globalmente e ha tentato di tornare come FanLuigi ma non appena lo vidi mostrai la mia scoperta a Sonic98 e WR, o meglio, FanLuigi cerco in vano di ingannarlo nella Mario Wiki Old, dicendo che era un suo cugino FanLuigi e che aveva 17 anni ma dal modo di parlare era ovvio che si trattasse di lui. 'Domenico.errico.1690/Super Luigi Galaxy/Altri... (La Reincarnazione di WR)' Dopo essere stato bannato globalmente WR è tornato prima nei panni di FanLuigi e poi, dopo essere stato scoperto, è tornato con il nome di Domenico.errico.1690. All'inizio è riuscito a sfuggire ai "WR Radar", ma dopo un po' si è scoperta la sua vera identità, il primo a scoprirlo fu LMT mentre molti utenti erano solo sospettosi. Dopo un po', LMT, ha rivelato il segreto di Domenico, e quest'ultimo, infuriato, ha iniziato a mollare insulti in Chat. Allora io furibondo e con il consenso di Ulq e LMT lo bannai (a dire il vero avevo già preparato il Ban e stavo facendo già il conto alla rovescia quando mi hanno dato il loro consenso XD). Ha poi chiesto allo Staff di rinominare il suo account facendolo diventare Super Luigi Galaxy, ovviamente fu subito scoperto e dato che Super Luigi Galaxy era Domenico.errico.1690 non ci fu neanche bisgno di bannarlo. Ha creato anche altri account come Slender-eye Z e altri con cui rompe le scatole creando anche altre wiki con lo scopo di far credere agli altri che esiste Slander-eye e non arrivando a capire che Slander-eye non è inglese scrive cose come "I'm is Slender-eye..." notare "I'm is". 'Yass56 (Il "Pazzide")' Questo utente ha insultato pesantemente "Il Divino" (Sonic98). Onestamente non c'ho mai volut parlare infatti se lo vedevo in Chat evitavo di entrare e me ne andavo a modificare. Se volete vedere come ha insultato Sonic cliccate qui (sconsiglio a chi non regge gli insulti pesanti di cliccare). NOTA.: Il termine Pazzide è preso dal blog di Sonic sugli utenti della SMIW, in cui sonic ha sbagliato a scrivere "Pazzoide" nella descrizione si Yass. 'Duefantagenitori (Il Re degli Errori Grammaticali)' Non ho mai incontrato qesto utente, ma la sua fama è giunta fino alla mia persona, attraverso il tempo e lo spazio. A quanto pare se avesse tanti solti quanti sono i suoi errori grammaticali, adesso potrebbe comprarsi l'intera America del Nord. Pronunciò la sua frase leggendaria (sopra citata) per minacciare Sonic98, ma il suo tentativo vano finì per distruggerlo. A quanto pare è sopravvissuto al Ban Globale e si aggira ancora in alcune wiki. 'Martinella04/altri due accunt che mi scoccio di scrivere (L'Ape)' Questa utente è nota per il fatto che infastidisca molti utenti, io fin ora non ci ho avuto molto a che fare, però so che ha vandalizzato la mia pagina utente nella Secret. In Chat apre degli MP e dopo alcune domande inizia ad insultare, perciò è stata bannata . È tornata con altri due account, ma è stata subito bloccata, non è difficile capire chi è, si comporta in un modo molto infantile e come una bambina di seconda elementare cerca di impietosirti per non essere punita... ovviamente senza risultati. Gli Stranieri Molto spesso alcuni utenti vanno in giro per Wiki straniere facendo spam a questa. Tutto ciò ha portato a presenze inquietanti come HERROZAEL o comparse istantanee che vedendo utenti italiani tendono a fuggire (motivi sconosciuti, si sospetta perché non conoscono la lingua). Spesso per cercare di trattenere un utente straniero lo si promuove a Mod. Chat ma non sembra avere molto effetto. Prossimo passo l'invasione della Mario Wiki Americana, no scherzo, anche se sarebbe utile avere dei contatti con quella wiki. I Postini non registrati Come detto anche da MG, in origine solo Ulq chiamava gli utenti non registrati "postini", in seguito però a trascinato tutta la wiki (MG comepreso) a chiamarli così. Molti postini non registrati spesso passano solo per rompere le scatole. E forse proprio tutti non sanno che esiste un modo per distinguere un postino da un altro, infatti molti pensano di non poter essere beccati solo perchè esce la scritta "Collaboratore di Wikia" o"Utente non Registrato", ma si sabagliano! Come accaduto col falso Kraco siamo perfettamente in grado di distinguerli >:D. Ultimamente i Postini che commentano alle pagine sono degli psicopatici che sembra quasi stiano cercando il Ban (questo è uno dei motivi per cui le pagine sono protette, in modo che "creature" come queste possano modificare). La piramide dei gradi degli utenti Bloccato Alla base della piramide c'è l'utente bloccato, ovvero un utente (che può essere di categoria dall'amministratore all'utente non registrato) a cui è stato bloccato l'account o l'IP, gli utenti bannati non possono fare assolutamente niente, infatti il blocco serve appunto per impedirgli di eseguire azione alcuna, i blocchi vengono inflitti agli utenti che si sono comportati male violando le regole della wiki. Esiste anche una versione "potenziata" del Blocco ovvero il "Blocco Globale" che blocca l'account SU OGNI WIKI (di Wikia) SUL PIANETA!!! MUAH AH AH AH! Bannato dalla Chat Il Ban dalla Chat è una versione "più debole" del Blocco che rende semplicemente impossibile entrare in chat, lasciando la possibilità di modificare nelle pagine. Mediamente i Ban dalla Chat in questa wiki durano... 1000 anni! 'Utente non Registrato' Questo tipo di utente si trova alla base della piramide, non essendo registrato gode di poteri minimi e può solo: *modificare pagine; *inserire tabelle (solo nel caso sappia usare il codice sorgente); *inserire template (solo nel caso sappia usare il codice sorgente). Non può modificare le pagine protette e semi-protette. Come detto prima, questi utenti tendono prevalentemente a rompere le scatole e in questa wiki sono targati come "I malvagi postini" 'Utente Registrato' Questo grado rappresenta l'utente Neoregistrato, gode di varie abilità superiori a quelle dell Utente non Registrato, infatti può: *modificare pagine; *inserire immagini; *inserire template (con o senza usare il codice sorgente); *inserire tabelle (con o senza usare il codice sorgente); *creare Post Blog; *ottenere medaglie. Essendo da poco registrato non può modificare nelle pagine protette e semi-protette. 'Utente Autoconvalidato' Questo grado rappresenta gli Utenti Rigistrati da diverrsi giorni (3-4), gode degli stessi poteri degli utenti registrati con la differenza che può modificare le pagine semi-protette. 'Moderatore Chat' Questo grado viene assegnato dagli amministratori agli utenti registrati presenti in chat e a cui viene affidato il compito di controllare che in chat non avvengano litigi e non venga fatto spam cacciando o bannando dalla chat gli utenti. Un Moderatore Chat non può bannare o cacciare un altro Moderatore Chat. 'Rollback' Questo grado assegnabile, stranamente, solo dai Buocrati può permettere a un utente registrato di annullare una serie di modifiche effettuate dallo stesso utente in una pagina senza far apparire però l'annullamento nelle wiki activity, è utile ad annullare le vandalizzazioni. 'Amministratore' Gli utenti con questo grado godono di un potere molto più grande rispetto a quelli con i gradi precedentemente elencati, infatti oltre a godere di tutti i poteri dei gradi già elencati è in grado di: *Modificare sia le pagine protette sia le pagine semi-protette; *Proteggere le pagine; *Cancellare le pagine; *Rinominare/Spostare le pagine senza lasciare Redirect; *Modificare le pagine MediaWiki; *Bannare completamente gli utenti e non solo dalla chat; *Nominare gli utenti a Moderatori Chat. *Cambiare aspetto alla wiki, modificando favicon, logo o sfondo. 'Burocrate' Gli utenti con il grado di Burocrate hanno tra le loro mani un potere immenso (ma limitato), infatti possiedono tutte le abilità degli Amministratori con aggiunte inoltre la possibilità di modificare tutti i gradi degli utenti nominando Moderatori Chat, Rollback, Amministratori e altri Burocrati. Possono inoltre togliersi da soli un ban. L'unica cosa che non possono fare è utilizzare questi loro poteri in altre wiki o togliere il grado di Burocrate ad altri utenti. 'Fondatore' I Fondatori sono appunto gli utenti che hanno fondato la wiki in cui ci si trova, hanno il potere dei burocrati e spesso si fanno aiutare da degli assistenti: *I Co-Fondatori: gli utenti che hanno fondato assieme al fondatore la wiki. *I Vice-Fondatori: utenti scelti dai fondatori per sostituirlo in caso di assenza (in molte wiki al posto del Vice-Fondatore si lascia la wiki nelle mani dei vari Amministratori e Burocrati creando un "governo oligarchico") 'Helper' Gli Helper sono degli utenti, sembrerebbe anche stipendiati, a cui lo staff di wiki ha affidato le wiki della loro nazionalità. Gli Helper hanno il potere dei Burocrati in tutte le wiki e inoltre possono togliere il grado di Burocrate e bannare globalmente gli utenti. In Italia ne sono presenti due: Minerva Titani e Leviathan 89.